


Following

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Facebook, M/M, Status Updates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Leon follows Arthur on Facebook
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #420: status update





	Following

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

Leon knew he shouldn’t do it. Still, he did it. Each time he looked at Arthur’s profile on Facebook, he felt remorseful but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to know what happened in Arthur’s life, he wanted to see him smile in the pictures he posted.

  


He also had to confess that seeing Arthur was still single was some kind of relief. When Arthur had broken up with him, Leon had been sure it was to finally yield to his father’s demand and go out with one of these posh girls that his father introduced to him every weekend. But judging by his Facebook page, it hadn’t been the case.

  


So Leon continued to spy on his ex-boyfriend. Weeks passed. And then Leon saw a new face on Arthur’s pictures. The guy seemed younger than Arthur. His smile was blinding. As the weeks passed by, he was getting closer to Arthur in the pictures and Leon noticed the change in the was they were looking at each other… He saw the look in Arthur’s eyes he had seen when they started going out.

  


He knew where this was leading but he still couldn’t help look at Arthur’s account every day.

  


Until he saw a post that broke his heart.

  


The little blue heart and just below it… “In a relationship with Merlin Emrys”. And to illustrate the post, a picture of them. Arthur kissing Merlin’s cheek with so much love in their eyes.

  


It hurt. it hurt a lot. But Leon realized that what hurt the most wasn’t the fact that Arthur was now in love with someone else but the fact that he was loving that Merlin enough to go public with their relationship, despite what his father thought about homosexual people. Something he hadn’t done for Leon.


End file.
